


Make it to Christmas

by InvisibleAce



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, Child Abuse, Christmas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAce/pseuds/InvisibleAce
Summary: Luke and Alex have been acting weird so, naturally, Reggie thinks the worst and believes a breakup is in the works.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 218





	Make it to Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% sure what this is. I've discovered the song Make It To Christmas by Alessia Cara and it's been on repeat. This idea came to me literally this morning and I couldn't stop until it was written. The idea of Alex, Luke and Reggie dating is one of my guilty pleasures (though I adore Juke and Willex). 
> 
> Obviously, the song Reggie 'writes' already exists and I, in no way, wrote it or own it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Reggie often has no idea how he got so lucky. 

Not only does he have fantastic friends and kickass bandmates (who are said fantastic friends), he also has two amazing boyfriends. Yes,  _ two _ . He has no idea how he scored such amazing guys. Now, again, said boyfriends are also two of his fantastic friends and half of his kickass band. He pretty much is living the dream. His world, all his favorite people, already loving and supporting each other. There was never a need for the awkward and slow meshing of those close to him. 

Dating Luke and Alex was a dream come true. He honestly has no idea why the two of them even like him -  _ love  _ him - as much as he does them. Reggie was sure he would never be able to be a part of their relationship. The day the two of them announced that they were dating was one of the worst days of Reggie’s life. He had never felt heartbreak as intense as he did that terrible summer night. 

A month later, while trying to mend his heart, Luke and Alex had dropped another bomb on him: that they both like him and want him to join their relationship. They were so endearing and awkward about it. Alex looked so afraid of rejection the entire time, while Luke’s eyes were wide with hope. Reggie almost laughed, which he did, and then cried, because the idea of actually getting to be with Luke and Alex seemed too good to be true. 

To this day it still seems like it’s too good to last. Luke and Alex were fantastic friends, yes, but they were even better boyfriends. They were so caring and loving. Every interaction was soft and tender, sometimes fierce and passionate. Reggie was often left breathless at the sight of his boyfriends. He was the luckiest dude in the world. 

But, like everything in his life, there’s threats of it being ruined. Reggie honestly doesn’t really know when things started getting weird between the three of them. Julie had made a comment to him about it after rehearsal once, after Luke and Alex left hand-in-hand after they each pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Are things okay?” She asked. 

Reggie frowned, focusing on putting his bass away, “What do you mean?” 

“Things just seem… weird with you three. There were no sappy looks between you and Luke,” Julie sounded flustered as she stumbled over her words. “I don’t know. Something just seemed off.” 

“Alex didn’t stare at your ass at all either,” Bobby added in from his spot on the couch. 

Reggie stood and joined his friends on the couch, “As far as I know things are okay.” 

Julie nodded and waved her hand, “I could just be seeing things. Nevermind. Who wants to do a movie night?” 

Reggie wishes he could brush it off. Sweep it under the rug and forget about it, but Julie and Bobby were in his head. He started paying attention more to his boyfriends. Yes, Luke would still wrap him up in hugs and press kisses on his forehead, but his attention always seemed to be somewhere else. On Alex, who was usually on Reggie’s otherside, rambling about whatever new skateboard trick his new friend Willie was trying to teach him. His hand would be in Reggie’s hair but his eyes would hardly leave Luke. 

It was a weird feeling. It was like he was there but  _ not _ . Sure, the sweet moments happen. Cuddles during movie nights and sharing mics during songs. Stolen glances and quick kisses were still a daily thing, but Reggie felt like he wasn’t actually there to be a part of it. There was something between Luke and Alex, something that he couldn’t seem to put his finger on. Julie’s words of concern echoed in his head whenever moments of doubt creeped over him. 

Reggie only really put two and two together one night after his dad hit him. 

It was getting colder out, well, as cold as it could be in LA. December was always Reggie’s favorite month, mostly because of Christmas. He loved the music that played, shopping for the perfect present, digging the old Christmas tree out of the attic and decorating it with his mom. He just loved everything about the holidays. His love for it had only grown in the two years he’s been with Luke and Alex.

It was late December night, Reggie was in the living room with the radio playing quietly. He didn’t want to disturb his mom, who was upstairs sleeping. She had just gotten done with her shift at the hospital and had to go back in in the morning. Reggie was softly humming to himself, actually enjoying being home for once, and attempting to wrap the Christmas presents he managed to afford for his friends thanks to his after school job. It wasn’t the prettiest wrap job but he was damn proud of himself when they didn’t come out wrinkled and somehow bumpy. 

He was so focused on his wrapping that he didn’t hear his dad come in. His dad wasn’t big about the holidays, always grumbling about it being too expensive and pointless. Reggie was always so careful not to mention anything about Christmas to his dad. He didn’t dare do anything remotely Christmas-y around the older man; such as wrapping presents. Something about the holiday set his dad off. 

Reggie’s lucky his dad let them have a tree every year. 

“Turn that shitty music off,” His dad slurred, storming into the room and making Reggie jump. 

Reggie looked over at the clock, not realizing how late it was. His hands started to shake as he tried to move over to the radio while putting his gifts back into the bag. His dad was grumbling behind him, the sound of liquid sloshing in a bottle filling the now quiet room. Reggie tensed as he turned, watching as his dad took a step further into the room, stepping on Alex’s present in the process. Reggie winced as the box crumbled and he heard the glass break inside it. 

He had worked so hard on making that picture frame for his boyfriend. It had his favorite picture of the three of them in it, surrounded by other polaroids of them. His heart shattered along with the glass frame. Tears welled in his eyes as he fumbled with picking up the rest of his presents.

“Oops,” His dad didn’t sound apologetic at all. He leaned down and picked up the ruined box, glaring as he no doubt read who it was for. “You’re still with those stupid boys? Would’a thought they wise up and change their minds about you.” 

Reggie sucked in a breath, sniffling as he tried not to let his dad’s words cut so fucking deep as they were. His dad threw the box back onto the floor. 

“Why are you crying?” His dad barked, stumbling closer. “I’ll give you something to cry about!” 

Reggie tried to prepare himself for the blow, but it was always harder than he expected. The very few times his dad had laid a hand on him, his mom was always right there to fend him off and take care of him. Now she was asleep upstairs, out cold to the world. He looked up right as his dad swung, eyes going wide as he watched the fist fly towards his face and catch him right in his left eye. 

He stumbled backwards, dropping the bag of gifts as he lifted his hands to cover his eye. Tears were now streaming down his face. He tensed as his dad kicked the remainder of Alex’s present, sneering at him before turning and leaving the room. Reggie was frozen, refusing to move until he heard the sound of his dad's office door being slammed shut. He quickly fumbled for his bag of gifts, shoving it behind one of the chairs for safe keeping, before running for the front door. 

His dad had been violent in the past, but nothing like this. Reggie’s head was pounding, left eye pulsating as he fumbled with putting his shoes on. He tied his boots quickly, grabbing the heavy thrifted flannel he stole from Luke before racing out the front door. 

His feet took him to the studio, knowing he’ll be the safest there. He thought about turning around and going to Luke’s but Reggie needed a moment to compose himself and let his brain catch up with what just happened. 

The studio came into view and he desperately hoped Julie wasn’t in there. It was late, nearing ten when he last checked the time. Surely she would be getting ready to turn in for the night, seeing that it was a school night. Mr. Molina was so cool, never caring if the boys spent the night in their garage turned studio, often coming out in the morning to check who was there and waking them up for breakfast. He would never ask questions or pry, just simply wake whoever with a smile and lead the way back inside. 

Reggie slowed down, opening and closing the gate as quietly as he could. He glanced over at the house, seeing lights on and holding his breath as he made his way down the steps leading to the studio. He stopped at the bottom step, frowning when he saw Luke’s and Alex’s bikes on the ground just outside the doors. He fished his phone out of his pocket, fingers shaking and freezing, as he checked to see if he had any missed texts from either of his boyfriends. 

There was nothing. 

He shook his head, putting his phone away. It wasn’t a big deal. Reggie knows that the three of them won’t always do everything with each other. Luke and Alex were allowed to have time with it just being the two of them. Reggie frowned, not knowing that to do. His boyfriends are in the studio. All he had to do was open those doors and he would feel safe and loved and warm again. He would also have to explain the bruise that he knew was around his eye. Reggie wasn’t sure if he could, not yet anyway. 

Reggie didn’t mean to spy on his boyfriends. Really. He had every intention of turning around, maybe running to Bobby’s house or even just going home, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to leave until he saw what they were doing. 

He stepped carefully around their bikes, making sure not to step on anything that might give him away. He rested his hands against the doors, standing on his tiptoes to peek through the window. 

A weird feeling settled in his stomach as he saw his boyfriends tangled up together on the couch. They were smiling so softly at each other, a look that Reggie was familiar with. Their touches were’t forcefully. They were soft and sure, no sign of resentment. Love. They looked so in love with each other. 

There were flowers on the table, Luke’s song book was open and scraps of paper were crumpled on the floor. Luke’s guitar sat forgotten about on one of the chairs. They were talking to each other, so softly that Reggie couldn’t hear through the door. Alex had such a lovestruck smile on his face, looking at Luke like he hung the stars and moon. Reggie didn’t doubt that Luke looked just as love struck. Reggie swallowed, frowning as he tried to remember the last time one of them looked at him like that. He honestly couldn’t remember. 

Reggie felt sick. 

Luke pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips and Reggie ducked back down when he saw hands slipping under shirts. He shook his head, feeling very much like a creep for watching his boyfriends like that. He took a step backwards, stumbling over Alex’s bike in the process. He stumbled, catching himself before he could completely fall and used the momentum to run as quickly as he could back towards the beach. He didn’t want to get caught by his boyfriends. He didn’t want to interrupt such an intimate moment. 

He longed to be a part of it, knowing that he did open the doors instead of running for the beach Luke and Alex would happily let him join. Well, he knew Luke and Alex from a few weeks ago would but now he wasn’t sure. His boyfriends were pulling away from him. They didn’t do many date nights anymore, they were always leaving rehearsals together and arriving together as well. They would whisper to each other, stopping when Reggie would come in. They still included him in things, always making him be in the middle when they slept over at the studio, but Reggie had felt left out even when he was being smuggled from both sides. 

He’ll be fine by himself for a night. He always is. 

He walked the rest of the way to the beach, his lungs begging for a break and his head now throbbing. He made his way towards his usual spot, looking over at his house just beyond the beach. Reggie had no idea if his mom had woken up at all. He’s sure that if she did another fight would be raging. Reggie really hoped she was still asleep and his dad was still in his office. If he does go back tonight he rather not walk into the line of fire  _ again _ . 

The cold was starting to catch up with him now that he wasn’t moving. He wrapped the flannel tighter around himself as he drew his legs up to his chest. Part of him wishes he had stayed at the studio, knowing that he would be snuggled up with his boyfriends regardless of feeling like a third wheel in your own relationship. 

A new round of tears threatened to fall, his left eye throbbing along with his head. Reggie really should find something to work as an ice-pack to put on it so it doesn’t get worse, but he couldn’t get himself to move. He doesn’t want to go home just yet. He doesn’t wanna bother Bobby or Julie. He doesn’t want to interrupt whatever Luke and Alex were doing. It’ll heal. 

Reggie sighed, his mind going back to his boyfriends and the uneasy feeling that was growing in his gut. Julie’s and Bobby’s words of concern, as lighthearted as they were, rang in his ears as he thought about his boyfriend’s weird behavior. They were hiding something, something big. 

They were going to break up with him. 

Reggie’s heart did a freefall to his stomach, landing and breaking into a million little pieces as the realization washed over him. Oh god. Oh,  _ oh no _ . It made too much sense. Clearly they both were over him, wanting to go back to how it was before. The two of them together made perfect sense. Luke was spontaneous and never thinks before doing something. Alex was more timid, overthinking every little thing. He often would be the one to stop Luke from doing something stupid. They balanced each other out. Reggie was just there to have fun. He would usually end of getting roped into whatever stupid idea Luke had, following him blindly because he just wanted to be included. Though on stern look for Alex would halt Reggie right in his tracks while Luke wouldn’t back down quite as easily. 

Reggie had always been the extra piece. They were just too nice to come right out and say it. A knot formed in his throat at the thought of them breaking up with him, how they would have to explain that they don’t love him  _ like that _ anymore but hoping they could still be friends. Oh  _ god _ . Their friendship will never be the same. They’ll have to find a new bass player. Sunset Curve will be ruined. There’s no way Reggie could pretend that he wasn’t still in love with his two best friends, even after they break his heart. 

He knows he can’t blame them. It’s simply just how they feel. He prefers they be honest with him then string him along, though he knows Luke and Alex would never do that. He just hopes they do it after Christmas, so he could pretend that everything was okay and that love doesn’t suck for one more holiday season. He guesses it’s a good thing his dad destroyed his gift for Alex. How embarrassing would it be if he gave him such a romantic gift just for them to break his heart? He can go out tomorrow and find new gifts for them, something platonic and safe. 

His heartbreak threatened to overwhelm him, crashing over him and making a home in his chest. He sobbed openingly, not knowing when his tears started falling. There was no one around to hear him so late at night. It was just him, the moon and the ocean. Reggie wished he could change the outcome of everything, somehow make Luke and Alex not break up with him, but he knew it was impossible. His thoughts were overwhelming, going a mile a minute as he realized just how intertwined Luke and Alex were in his life and how much is going to change. 

Reggie splayed his legs out in front of him as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. Unlocking it, he saw goodnight texts from Alex and Luke. Despite his realization he smiled to himself and sent a heart back. They were still his best friends who he loved with his entire being. He exited out of the message thread and opened the note app, words pouring out of him as he cried to himself. He suddenly understood why Luke got so invested with his writing. This wasn’t some stupid lovey-dovey country song like he’s used to writing. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was. Perhaps a heartbroken Christmas song to go along with all the other sad holiday songs. Another song that no one will ever hear but one that needs to be written otherwise Reggie will drown. 

Maybe his dad was finally right about something: Luke and Alex clearly had wised up and changed their minds about how important Reggie was to them. 

* * *

“What’cha working on Reg?” Luke asked as he entered the studio and wormed his way between Reggie and the arm of the couch. 

Reggie, who was in the middle of working through his early heartbreak via song-writing, snapped his notebook closed and tried to act as natural as possible. He let himself relax into Luke’s side as the other brunette pulled him close. 

“Y’know, just another country song,” Reggie ducked in his head, heart in his throat. They guys haven’t seen his eye yet. He stayed at the beach until he knew they were all at school before heading to the studio. “Nothing crazy.” 

Luke hummed, “I missed you at school today. Math sucks so much without you there to help. Everything okay? You didn’t answer any of our texts.” 

Reggie nodded, “Yeah. I just didn't feel well. Decided to just chill here for the morning and go in late, but then I fell asleep.” 

“Typical,” Alex chuckled as he came in and joined them on the couch. He leaned into Reggie’s other side. “I told you not to worry.” 

“Well  _ sorry  _ for being worried about our boyfriend,” Luke huffed. 

Alex didn’t bother with a response. He slipped his hand into Reggie’s, his other coming up and running through his hair. Reggie let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and let himself relax further into his boyfriends. His heart did a weird summersault in his chest at Luke calling him  _ their boyfriend _ . He supposes he should enjoy it while it lasts, seeing he doesn’t know how much longer that’ll be. 

“Who’s ready to rehearse!” Bobby cheered as he walked into the studio, doors banging loudly against the wall. 

Reggie jumped at the abrupt sound, head snapping up as Bobby apologized at the sudden loud noise and Julie rolled her eyes in exasperation. Luke’s and Alex’s grips tightened on him but Reggie realized his mistake too late. Alex let out a gasp as he looked over at Reggie, who’s heart was going to beat out of his chest. 

“Reg,” He whispered, hand coming up ever so gently to cup his cheek. “What happened?” 

Luke, not known to be out of the loop especially when it came to those he cares about, leaned forward to see better. Reggie met his eyes, face still pointed at Alex, and watched as anger and worry took over. Julie and Bobby came over as well, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of him. 

“My dad came home when I was wrapping presents, I had the radio playing,” Reggie said quietly, unsure if they could even hear him. “I turned it off but when he came in the room he ruined a present and I got upset. I didn’t mean to.” 

“Didn’t mean to get upset?” Julie asked gently. 

Reggie nodded, “It’s stupid, getting upset over a ruined present, I just worked so hard on it.” 

“It’s not stupid,” Alex mumbled, pressing a kiss into Reggie’s hair. 

Luke’s arm tightened around him, “Your dad did this?” 

“I’m gonna kill him,” Bobby growled but didn’t move from his spot on the coffee table. 

Reggie didn’t have the fight in him to tell them that it wasn’t a big deal, that this was probably the last and only time something this drastic would happen. His eyes burned from lack of sleep, he stayed up all night writing until his phone was on low battery and then watched the waves. It was almost enough to lull him to sleep but he refused to sleep on the beach. He’s done it before, yes, but he always woke up with sand in his hair and it got everywhere. 

He let himself be manhandled into laying down, his head on Alex’s lap as Luke made himself comfortable on top of him. Reggie’s arms came up to wrap around Luke, cheek pressed against his head as he looked over at Bobby and Julie. 

“Get some rest,” Julie smiled sadly. “We can rehearsal later if you’re feeling up to it.” 

Reggie nodded, turning to look up at Alex who had his hand running through his hair again. The blonde looked worried, concern painted his features, but the smile that was sent Reggie’s way was worth the sleepless night. Before his eyes slipped shut, he heard Alex and Luke tell him they loved him, Bobby and Julie echoing the statement. 

* * *

It’s been a week since Reggie’s realization but it was still yet to happen. 

Luke and Alex had been around more. Their whispering hadn’t stopped but they didn’t leave right after rehearsal anymore. Luke was always glued to his side and Alex refused to let Reggie go home that first night after his dad hit him. Reggie had crashed on the pullout, safe in his boyfriend's arms. 

Alex took him out on a date too. Luke had been busy with a family dinner but Alex was instant that they still go. Reggie wasn’t going to complain, he had missed his boyfriends so much. Sure he sees them everyday but it’s been off. Maybe things could go back too normal, that he had just made up everything in his head and let the input from others mess with him just a little too much.

They had gone to an open field a little outside the city. Alex had brought a blanket and some snacks, setting it up and laying down close to Reggie. They stargazed for a little bit until Alex rolled over, settling himself on top of him and kissed him senseless. 

Reggie really liked kissing Alex under the stars. He’s hoping he can do it again, maybe even with Luke too. 

Things were going fine, almost feeling like they were normal again, when Alex and Luke started being secretive again. Christmas was in a week, meaning that Reggie was in high spirits regardless of what was looming over him. He even remade Alex’s gift, feeling like it was the right call. 

He tried his best to ignore the hurt and the doubt that would rear its head whenever he caught Alex and Luke with their heads bent close together, talking quietly. 

Again, he just really hopes they wait until after Christmas. 

His song had sat untouched in his notebook, he felt like it was done. He had cried so many tears while writing it. He honestly didn’t know what was going to happen once Alex and Luke did break up with him. Reggie knew that it was a matter of time. He was so scared for it to happen. 

Feeling the need to do something besides drown in his worries and fears, Reggie grabbed his songbook from his backpack and headed towards the piano. He had double checked that everyone was busy before he dared even play it out loud. Julie was with Flynn, Luke and Alex were together (he ignored the twinge in his heart at that) and Bobby was at home taking a nap. 

He took a seat, making himself comfortable on the bench, before propping his notebook up. Reggie wet his lips, hesitating before playing the opening cords. His song writing wasn’t anywhere near as good as Julie’s and Luke’s, nor was he that great at the piano, but this was for an audience of one. Reggie just needed to vent and he’ll be fine. 

“ _We were warm and wonderful, once upon a time. But now we're frozen, hanging by a thread,_ ” Reggie let his eyes slip close, having the song memorized by heart. “ _Can we wait a minute? Or can we just try to try? 'Cause my favorite day is coming up ahead_.” 

Reggie paused for a moment before launching into the chorus, not knowing how fantastic it would feel finally getting the emotions out in a way that wasn’t just upset scribbles, “ _ Darling, I know that our love is going cold. It's just something 'bout the snow this time of year, that makes us lose our way. Just say we'll make up and hold on a little longer. Don't have me spending it alone. This time of year is precious. Please, can we make it to Christmas? Can we make it to Christmas? _ ”

As he sang, Reggie imagined the band playing it. Julie would be flawless on the piano, making the song sound otherworldly. Alex would come up with a beat without thinking twice about it. Luke and Bobby would work together to find a sound that fit perfectly. Reggie really wished he could show his friends, knowing the song would sound great with all of them, but showing them would mean questions. It would mean that Alex and Luke would know how he felt before they broke up with him, how hopeless he was, and he couldn’t do that to them. 

“ _ Don't know what I'll say to Dad when he sees the empty chair. Don't want to hear my Mom say, "Told you so", _ ” His dad’s hurtful words rang in his ears. His mom, while supportive, was always very vocal about how it was a mistake to date your friends. She had always said it would end in heartache in more than one way. “ _ Waiting for Santa in my bed is no fun if you're not there, and I don't want to be angry at mistletoes. _ ” 

Said decoration was hanging just above the doorway of the studio. Bobby thought it would be fun to have around, Julie always making sure to go around it. Reggie himself had been stuck under it a few times, pressing a quick kiss to Bobby’s cheek, helping himself to an actual kiss if he got lucky with being under it with Luke or Alex. 

He went into the pre-chorus again, letting the music sweep over him and getting lost in it. He didn’t play the piano often, seeing that it was Julie’s thing, but he forgot how much he enjoyed it. There was a simple joy in playing your heart out on a piano. Melodies and one sound symphonies filling the air. There’s nothing a song played on the piano couldn’t fix. Julie often lived by that statement. 

He skipped one of the chorus’, having written it where there were lines overlapping each other. He could hear it in his head, an upbeat but sad overlay of promises and Christmas. He felt a tear slip down his cheek as he brought the song to a close. He slowed down the melody, finishing the song with the bridge. He stopped playing all together on the last line, letting his voice stand alone. 

“ _ Darling, I know that our love is going cold. It's just something 'bout the snow this time of year that makes us lose our way, just say we'll make up. And hold on a little longer. Don't have me spending it alone. This time of year is precious, Break my heart on Boxing Day. Just, please, can we make it to Christmas? _ ” 

The final line of the bridge rang out in the empty studio. Reggie took a breath, wiping his eyes but more tears came. His breath shuttered in his chest as he fought back the sobs that threatened to escape his mouth. He couldn’t fall apart, not when his friends will be here soon. Tonight, when he’s home and alone in his room, as his parents fighting fills the house, he can cry. Nobody will be able to hear him that way. 

Arms wrapping around his shoulders made him look up, realizing that he wasn’t alone. He looked down, noticing Luke’s bracelets and closed his eyes. Reggie had no idea how long that other boy had been around for. He had no idea how much he had heard. Wasn’t he supposed to be home with Alex, doing boyfriend things? A sob ripped its way out of his throat and he covered his mouth with his hand, wrist resting against Luke’s. 

“Reg,  _ babe _ , please talk to us,” Luke’s voice was in his ear. He sounded so worried. “That song was beautiful but I feel like we weren’t supposed to hear it.” 

“You weren’t,” Reggie forced out, shaking his head. He should’ve known better than to play such a personal song, that was  _ supposed to say secret _ , at the studio. He honestly thought he was going to be alone.

“Was… what was it about?” Came Alex’s voice. He sounded so anxious it made Reggie’s heart hurt. 

Suddenly, Reggie went from sad to anger and frustrated. He pushed Luke’s off of him, standing off the bench and headed towards the center of the room. He balled his hands into fists in hopes that it stopped the shaking but there was no luck. The tears kept falling. Confusion, anger, hurt, sadness all swirling together in his chest. What were these two trying to do? If they’re going to break up with him, why bother with acting so confused when he just sang a song about wanting to wait until after the holidays to be broken up with. Reggie knew he wasn’t the strongest song writer but c’mon, it was clear as day. 

“If you’re going to break up with me, just do it already!” He blurted out without meaning too. He sucked in his lips, watching as a whirlwind of emotion crossed his boyfriend’s faces’ before surprise and confusion was settled for. 

“What -  _ break up with you _ ?” Luke asked in a rush, moving around the piano and towards Reggie. “Why… why would you think we’re breaking up with you?” 

“Where did you get that idea?” Alex asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

Reggie looked at the ceiling, his frustration slowly leaving him and exhaustion took its place. He sighed, glaring at the chairs that hung there before looking at the floor. Luke was wearing the checkered Vans he had gotten him. “You two have been so distant and secretive for weeks now. You stop talking in your weird whispers whenever I’m around. You’re always with each other and not giving me the time of day.”

When said out loud, Reggie sounded like he was complaining because his boyfriend’s weren’t giving him enough attention. He knew it was more than that. Things have been weird since December started. Reggie had no idea what had happened. It was like a switch had flicked and suddenly things were off. He had spent many sleepless nights trying to figure it out but they always ended in a headache and more questions than answers. 

“Reg,” Alex sounded so  _ deviated _ . “It’s not what you think. We… we didn’t mean to ignore you. The last thing we ever want is to break up with you.” 

“But you still did,” Reggie looked up, knowing he looked terrible even without adding his black eye into the mix. “If you’re not planning our break up, then what  _ are _ you doing?” 

Luke stepped forward and took his hands into his. Alex moved from his spot on the piano bench, coming up behind Reggie and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him flushed against him. Alex’s chin rested on his shoulder, his cheek resting against his. 

“We know how much you love Christmas so we wanted to make it special,” Luke started to explain. “At first we were stumped, we couldn’t think of a single thing and for the most part it took most of our attention, even during rehearsals.” 

“Ironically, we’re writing you a song,” Alex continued. “The lyrics have been tricky but we want it to be perfect, so we’ve been working on it non-stop in our free time.”

“I suck at writing country,” Luke confessed, making Reggie laugh. “So I apologize for not only ignoring you, but also just in case your song isn’t good. We honestly might scrape the country idea.” 

Reggie suddenly felt like an idiot for thinking that these two were going to break up with him. Between the way Alex was holding him so tightly, and the way Luke was looking at him so full of love, it took his breath away. 

“We never meant to make you feel left out,” Alex said as his hands slipped to Reggie’s waist and spun him around gently. “It's no excuse but we’re idiots and we love you.” 

“I love you too,” Reggie was still crying, but happy tears this time. “I’m sorry too, for thinking the worst.” 

Luke shushed him, taking over Alex’s old spot of hugging him from behind. “None of that. It’s on us for making you think such a thing. God, Reggie, I’m so in love with you it hurts. I’m sorry we made you think that we didn’t or whatever.” 

“Really? “Or whatever”? Real poetic and romantic Luke,” Alex shook his head. 

Reggie let out a watery laugh, quickly wiping his eyes as Alex smiled down at him before dipping his head. Reggie tipped his head up, lips meeting Alex’s. He smiled into it, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck as Alex pressed closer. Reggie felt Luke’s lips on his neck as Alex nipped at his bottom lip, hands tightening on his waist, before pulling back and kissing the tip of his nose. Reggie barely had time to catch his breath before he was being spun around  _ again _ and Luke pulled him in for a kiss of his own. 

Luke’s hands came up to cradle Reggie’s face, one moving into his hair and pulling him in closer. Just like Alex, Luke nipped at his bottom lip before slipping his tongue past Reggie’s lips. It was something that always caused Reggie to gasp, hands coming to cling to Luke’s biceps. Alex let out a chuckle behind them, making Luke break the kiss and stick his tongue out at him over Reggie’s shoulder. 

“Rude, I didn’t interrupt your kiss,” Luke pouted as he took Reggie’s hand and pulled him towards the couch. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Alex grinned. “I was simply enjoying watching my boyfriends make out and very much enjoy the little gasps Reggie was letting out.” 

Reggie felt the tips of his ears go red as the three of them collapsed onto the couch in a pile of limbs. Reggie was in the middle again, resting against Alex with his legs thrown over Luke’s lap.

“So when do I get to hear this country-but-possibly-not country song?” Reggie asked. 

“On Christmas, duh,” Luke answered as he took off Reggie’s boot and started massaging his feet. 

Reggie relaxed into Alex, playing with his fingers that were splayed across his stomach. Alex and Luke started telling him about their days and how much their classes sucked. Apparently Julie had something to tell them later and Bobby had managed to actually ask a girl out on a date. Reggie smiled to himself as he listened to his boyfriend’s ramble, both of them so unaware that they were doing it. 

“Anyways, as sad as it was, our Reginald here has written a kickass song,” Luke stopped his massaging and rested his arms on Reggie’s legs. “And I can’t help but think that it would sound just as good with some guitar and drums thrown in there.” 

“You’re not wrong,” Reggie nodded. “I had the thought myself.” 

“Oh no, that’s his  _ I’m thinking about music _ face,” Alex groaned. “Now we’re not going to be able to leave until we have it figured out.” 

Luke looked so appalled that Reggie had to laugh. Luke mumbled about going home tonight and thinking it over and Alex blew him an air kiss. Reggie let himself get lost in conversation with the two of them, opening up more about the night his dad hit him and how the house had been weirdly tense since it happened. Alex held him closer and Luke’s hand snaked up his leg until it found his and held tight. 

Reggie knew his love for the holidays was weird, seeing that his dad hated it and his mom was indifferent. Growing up Christmas had never been a big thing at his house. Sure he got presents from Santa until he was old enough to know the truth. The number count (not that it mattered) had gone down a lot after that. Except for the morning, Reggie could be found having Christmas with his boyfriends and Bobby at Julie’s. Ray was always so excited to have them. 

“Guys?” Reggie said, pausing their conversation. 

“Yeah Reg?” Alex asked. 

“I love you.” 

Alex pressed a kiss to his hair and Luke squeezed his hand tighter, bringing their hands up to his lips and kissing the back of Reggie’s hand, “We love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully it made some sense. 
> 
> Happy Holidays :)


End file.
